vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Matt Parkman
Summary Matt Parkman is an officer of the Los Angeles Police Department, who originally had immense trouble getting into his position due to his dyslexia making it difficult to get past the entrance exam. While he was investigating a series of gruesome serial murders committed by an unknown assailant, he began hearing strange voices in his head, which were later revealed to be the thoughts of others. When he learns the name of the assailant through this ability, he is immediately arrested, and later 'bagged and tagged' by Noah Bennett. As the events of the show escalate, he eventually manages to escape The Company's chase after him and helps Molly user her ability to locate Sylar in Kirby Plaza. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B, 9-C with weapons Name: Matt Parkman Origin: Heroes Gender: Male Age: 47 Classification: Evolved Human, Director of Sunstone Manor, Renautas employee, LAPD detective, a former NYPD detective, former private security guard, former LAPD officer Powers and Abilities: Telepathy, Mind Manipulation (Possesses one of the most advanced controls of this ability in the series. He can pick apart and alter a person's mind, or even outright erase or remove it. This includes being able to kill people with a thought if needed), Memory Manipulation (This goes as far as erasing someone's entire life history and replacing it with another), Can create mental illusions, create and alter dreams, remove people's powers by creating a mental block on them, induce pain, and "share" certain powers with someone if he connects his mind to theirs, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Resisted the effects of his father's powers, which are the same as his own, and eventually broke out of a mental prison his father put him in. Eventually overpowered his father in a telepathic battle) Attack Potency: Human level (Isn't particularly athletic, even for a detective), Street level with weapons (Carries a number of firearms), his power ignores conventional durability Speed: Average Human with Supersonic reactions (Managed to use his abilities on people like Sylar before they could react) Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Human level (Attacks from Sylar and presumably Knox practically left him crippled) Stamina: Average. Doesn't seem to be that physically fit but is able to chase down criminals at times Range: Over a dozen meters with his powers, likely much higher Standard Equipment: Firearms among other standard police/detective equipment Intelligence: High. Able to create elaborate mental illusions and traps despite such a level of mastery taking his father decades Weaknesses: While using his ability on someone, he's in a level of high stress and can be shocked out of his control with loud noises or pain Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'"Telepathy":' Matt Parkman's power was originally called 'telepathy', given his ability to hear the thoughts of those around him. However, as the series progressed, his ability expanded into a very broad manipulation of the psyche, from removing specific memories from people's minds to outright erasing a man's entire personality and replacing it with another. He can create mental illusions that replicate each of the five senses, managing to fool Knox into thinking he punched a hole through his chest. He can, like The Haitian, block off people's abilities to use their powers by forming a mental block in their head. He can even 'share' powers with individuals such as experiencing Isaac's precognition by sharing minds with them for a limited amount of time. This also works on the inverse; Matt is able to escape from and block mind-based attacks from others and can undo the effects of other telepaths such as breaking people out of mental prisons. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Marion Wheeler (SCP Foundation) Marion's Profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Police Officers Category:Good Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Illusionists Category:Dream Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Pain Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Heroes (TV Series) Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9